mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariko Naramaka
|username = friely_us#4256 |type = Player Character |status = Active |age = 16 |birthday = 23/08 |gender = Male |height = 5'11 |weight = 79kg |blood_type = B- |ethinicity = English |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = UA |school_year = Year 1 |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Light the Way |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Mariko stands at 5'11, with a slender build to boot. His skin is on the paler side of tanned with his short brown hair topping of his head. Brown eyes and a slender nose finish off his face. He has the odd white spot across his body as scars from when he had chicken pox and it scarred. His body is slightly defined, with bits of muscle showing rather than bit of flab in most places. Costumed Appearance Mariko's hero costume is a simple red leather outfit and across his pecs are two distinct segments that layered down towards his waist. The legs are split into red leather leggings go went under knee high boots that have a small tread on the sole for better grip. The entire thing was to make him stand out and draw attention to him, and a cape that was attached at the right shoulder had embroidered on it "I Shall Light The Way" and would be visible when the cape wrapped around his arm. Personality Mariko is very strong willed, and is quite happy to carry on a task to its completion even when those around him have given up. He always tries to give a well meant helping hand to others and internally berates himself whenever he does something wrong, or bad. In a fight, he understands he is not going to get the final punch, but rather acts such that he can help those around him as best he can. He always seeks help when isolated, and begins to panic when he cannot get aid. Character Background Mariko Naramaka was born and raised in the North West of England for the first 3 years of his life, and when he turned 4 he discovered that his family was moving to Japan for work and he didn't want to leave. He almost succeeded in this task, running away from his house one day and hiding under a bridge. Whilst his parents were out looking for him, a hero found him that night. He was in tears and remarkable visible, as he was shining light out of his eyes not unlike they were torches. Upon returning to his parents, and their subsequent move to Japan, he became interested in becoming a hero. Whilst in Japan, he exceeded in school work for most of his time there. He spawned budding rivalries with some friends and was often mocked by the kids with more physical or stronger quirks than his. When he finished middle school, his family moved away again back home to England and he entered an english hero academy. Unsatisfied with his teaching whilst there, he made a sucessful request to be transfered back to Japan to live independantly and attend a hero academy there. With occasional support from his parents, he now works to learn to help others like how he was once helped. To that end, he had gone to UA. Now having arrived at the prestigious academy he made made several friends. He had attended a rescue class where the aim was to save dummies from a burning building. And while his team saved one, another was lost as half the team collapsed from smoke inhalation. And while his team wasn't dead last, the fact they hadn't properly finished stung for a first impression. A great chance to make friends reared its head with the UA halloween party. Making a good bulk of acquaintances in this party, ultimately this was soured by the events that happened during it, which Mariko was unsure on himself. But it wasn't pleasant. Sometime after his second hero class where things went less than well, Mariko was offered to join class 1-A by Genwaku. Mariko willingly accepted this offer, and began to befriend/introduce himself to other 1-A students, or informing the ones he had already met that he was now their classmate. Character Aspects # Competitive # Awkward but Attached # Strong Together, Weak Alone Stat Points Quirk Light the Way! This quirk involves Mariko shining beams of light out of his eyes, not unlike torches or car headlamps. The beams are initially rather strong and begin to dim over time. They are so strong that they can blind someone if too close or stared at for too long. However, they cannot stay on infinitely and will dim to the point where they will turn off and won't turn back on again for a while. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student